


Invidia

by parabragun



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Unrequited Crush, brief mentions of Ghost Batter/Huaso
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parabragun/pseuds/parabragun
Summary: Jealousy is a disease, and unfortunately, it's one that Flo doesn't know how to cure.
Relationships: Ghost Batter & Flo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Invidia

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to explore Flo's canonical crush on GB, and how it would weigh down on him when you take GB/Huaso into account. The idea came to me in a flash, so apologies if this is a bit haphazardly thrown together. Use a little of your imagination, I suppose.
> 
> This isn't labelled M/M, but there *is* a romantic gesture about halfway through, though I didn't feel like labeling it romantic based on that alone. This fic is purely about relationship *strife* otherwise.

"Flo. Seriously. What's the deal." Though Ghost was trying to be as soft as possible, his perpetual abrasiveness masked well any good intent that was there, especially to Flo.

Ghost had pulled Flo aside and walked them to an isolated space in Flo's lab after the latter had a... let's call it an "emotional outburst". Ghost couldn't stand Flo being the way he was lately any longer and decided to take matters into his own hands. He lingers on the opposite side of the room, arms crossed, giving Flo space. Flo's turned towards the wall, biting down on his cheek so hard he almost pierces skin.

He didn't mean to. He really didn't. It just came out.

"... You really don't know?" Flo manages to ask.

"I think I have a damn good idea. But I wanna hear it from _you_."

 _God damn it, Ghost, no you don't. Me saying it will only make things worse. Haven't I caused enough trouble? Just leave me alone._ Flo gulps. "It's nothing. I swear. Don't worry about it--"

"Flo, I can TELL you're lying, and you know how much I hate that shit. Spit it out," Ghost says, impatience progressively making its way into his voice. He catches himself. Relax, and...

"Please. Talk to me."

Flo already feels tears welling up, and he knows they're gonna spill out the moment he starts talking. What he doesn't know won't hurt him, is what Flo always believed. Maybe if he were better at keeping a lid on his feelings, this wouldn't have happened. Not being able to hide what needs to be hidden is what he fears most. It's taking all of his energy to not blow up at Ghost right now. Partly because he knows it'll exacerbate the situation, and partly because he doesn't want Ghost to see him like that again, much less be the direct victim of it. He cares too much.

"... Why should I. Why should I tell you the truth. If I know it'll make you upset," Flo takes long pauses while futily trying to keep his voice from shaking.

"I'm always upset, to be quite frank with you. I assure that whatever you have to tell me pales in comparison to the bullshit I have to deal with on the daily."

Flo crumbles to the ground, no longer having the energy to stand. "Leave me alone," and this time, he says it where the other can hear it.

"Flo, I can spot repression from a mile away, and I'm living proof of how detrimental that shit is. I'm not leaving."

Flo stares holes into the ground, his eyes beginning to sting from the color of his glasses combined with the lack of blinking.

Ghost huffs, breaking the silence. "Listen, Flo. I may suck ass at showing it, but I do care about you. A lot. You're my friend. You should know why I can't leave you like this. I may not know what's going on with you, but the least I can do is try to help you out. More than anything else, I want you to bust the cap on whatever you've got bottled up. So, to make up for how awful of a friend I've been... I'll let you take your anger out on me."

"... What?"

"Did you not hear me?"

"I did, but... what does that _mean_?"

"Exactly what I fuckin' said. Take your anger out on me. You can yell at me, punch me, stab me, whatever. Hell, you could beat me within an inch of my life and I wouldn't hold it against you." The nonchalant manner in which Ghost says these things catches Flo off-guard.

"Why on earth would you let me do that?"

"I mean, I just don't want you to internalize it. Then you'll just beat yourself up over it. If a beating's to be had, it might as well be with a fucker who actually deserves it."

_Oh. Oh no. No no no no. Don't say that, Ghost, you don't deserve that. I would never do that._

... That _did_ just give Flo an idea, though. He raises his head, slowly, still facing the wall.

"I think I _will_ do something to blow off steam."

"Good deal."

"But I won't hurt you. What I feel isn't anger. ... You said that whatever I do, you wouldn't hold it against me, right?" Flo asks.

"Promise I won't, Epsilon be damned."

Flo reaches his arm behind him to point to the middle of the room. "Sit there. And close your eyes, too." Ghost silently obliges, hovering over and gently grounding himself. Flo checks to make sure Ghost's eyes are closed, then shifts over, meeting him in the middle. He takes off his glasses and quietly sets them on the ground. Flo stares at Ghost for a few seconds, starting to sweat, and not an ounce of impatience shows on the latter's face. Flo holds back a content sigh, instead taking in a breath. _Here goes nothing._

Flo grabs Ghost by the collar, and smushes their faces together, luckily landing right on the mark. The latter almost loses balance from how quickly he's pulled forward.

* * *

Ghost honestly didn't know what he was expecting Flo to do, but this was the last thing on his mind. Considering he had a hunch about how Flo felt, he considered this possibility, but he didn't think he would actually go through with it. Either Flo's got guts, or he's super impulsive... Ghost puts that argument to rest once he realizes that it's definitely the latter.

He tries to stay unresponsive, keeping in mind that Flo doesn't expect him to reciprocate, but he'd be lying if he said this didn't feel just a _little_ bit nice. He's never kissed anyone besides Huaso before, and while that's enough for him, he's always wondered what it felt like with someone else. Putting aside the heavy conversation they had prior, and a certain person that Ghost considers the light of his life, Flo's just _comfort_ personified. Being this close to his face especially makes you appreciate his natural mint scent.

Flo holds the kiss for a minute or two, dreading the moment when he'll have to break from it and stare Ghost in the face, past the point of no return. He does, though, reluctantly, after noticing that Ghost was starting to have trouble breathing. Flo watches as Ghost's face contorts back to how it was before, as if nothing had happened. He tries to imitate the latter's indifference, but only lasts mere seconds before his face goes from pink to red, a sensation similar to that of a flower blooming.

... Alright, he gives up. Flo darts his head to the side, fake-coughs into his fist, and goes to pick up his glasses. Ghost snickers. There goes the last bit of Flo's composure.

"What are you laughing at!?" Snickers turn into chuckles. In any other situation, Flo would think it's cute. He still does, but that's... neither here nor there.

"You feel any better now?"

"Huh? I mean... I _guess_ ," Flo responds, puzzled.

"That's all I'm worried about, to be honest. You're a bit prone to going batshit over inconsequential things, so I'm making sure you know it's not that serious."

 _...Huh_. "You're not mad or anything?"

"About the fact that you have a crush on me? Not really. About the fact that you've been acting really fuckin' weird and jealous lately? Yeah."

Flo sinks down, embarrassed. "I'm really sorry about that. I was just... jealous, like you said. I didn't know how I could curb it, so..."

"See, _that's_ what I wanted to hear," Ghost says, a genuine smile spreading across his face. Blowing off steam finally made Flo comfortable enough to actually talk about his feelings, which is good. You can count on Ghost to do that for him, I suppose.

Flo's feelings for both Huaso and Ghost have been a constant factor since he met both of them, respectively. He gets attached to others very easily, and once Huaso and Ghost started getting closer to each _other_ , everything became too complicated for him to handle. Both of them have always had trouble coming to terms with their feelings for the other, insecure about themselves for various reasons, and Flo involuntarily ended up being the middleman for most of their pining. He wanted both of his friends to be happy, but he had no one with which to confide in himself. Unchecked feelings turned into rotten invidia, threatening to blow the lid at any moment.

Flo eventually snapped under the pressure like a twig. He was already very emotional, but he gets worse when he represses said emotions, only postponing the inevitable and creating a bigger mess later on. His apathy eventually bled onto his alter and complete self, Health. Health is comparatively more unhinged, and he was terrified of doing something while in a state where he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was terrified of losing his friends.

Flo doesn't notice he's crying until Ghost reaches to wipe his face, snapping him out of his trance. He hugs Ghost's arm, squeezing it with newfound strength. Ghost does him one better and pulls Flo into a proper hug. Flo lets go after a good minute, rubbing tears off his face.

"Thank you, Ghost. Sorry, again."

"Save your 'sorry's for the one who needs 'em."

"I know, I know, I'll apologize to Huaso. On one condition. Don't say that stuff about yourself."

"What stuff."

"When you told me you deserved a beating."

Ghost pauses. "Ah. I really did say that, huh. It just kinda came out, I guess."

"No more self-loathing, doctor's orders."

"I'll try. No guarantees, though."

"You better try! My friend is a nice person, and I won't let you talk about him like that and get away with it," Flo jokes.

"What? Knock it off, Flo. I'm not even close to being a nice person. You're waaaay the fuck off base."

"I am _too_ on base, and I mean it! You're honest and genuine, it's what I like about you," Flo about blurts out, with no prompt whatsoever. "Huaso's told you so before too, hasn't he?"

Ghost scratches the back of his head, speechless, for a moment. "Fine, fine, ya got me." Hearing Ghost surrender makes Flo feel proud, for some reason.

"I need to think about what I'm gonna say to Huaso, then. Need to get my thoughts in order," Flo says, crossing his legs.

"Cool, I'll go simmer him down so he's not ready to kill you when you come back. See you later," Ghost waves to Flo and walks out, soon leaving the area entirely.

Flo rests his left cheek in hand without much thought, then remembers why it feels colder than usual. He relishes in the thought and takes another moment, or three, to savor it.


End file.
